Total Drama Audition Tapes
by ShadowJcreed
Summary: Okay so I am a huge fan of the Total Drama series and I just read on Wikipedia that they're coming out with a new season with a so far undisclosed release date. I actually already made all these OCs and because I think it would be difficult to make a story I thought why not just make auditions like they do for the show and that's just what I'm doing. Hope you like them.
1. chapter 1

The camera flashes on and you see a Caucasian girl with red hair put into a bun wearing glasses with octagonal shaped lenses in her glasses she's about 5ft. 4in. and she's wearing a baby blue long sleeved shirt and she's wearing gloves. In the background you can see at a small cage on her night stand with her bed right next to it.

She clears her throat.

 **Okay so my name is Sadie I am 18 years old. I'm currently studying to becoming an entomologist and for those of you who don't know what that is it's someone who studies insects. So with the million I know it would be more then enough for my college education and later whatever I have left I'll use for research purposes. As you can see right behind me I have five tarantulas and with them I'm going to use them for one of my projects I'm working on. Let's see we have Bea, Lenny, Amy, Barren, and lastly we have- Wait where's Jessica? She hears the scream of a woman downstairs and an angry voice of a man is right behind her door. Sadie what have I told you about bringing your work home! I'm sorry dad. She runs out of the door and screams "Jessica don't bite anyone!" The camera cuts out and then it comes back with her hair all frazzled. Okay so I got Jessica back in her cage, but sadly I had to have my sister sent to the emergency room so I'm going to have to cut this short. This is just more proof to why I need the million I need my own workspace and when I do this at home it never ends well. So I thank you for your time and I really hope you let me on the show.**

The next interview shows a guy with brown hair with one of his bangs covering his left eye with a red lightning bolt over that bang wearing a black hoodie with the hood over his head and a white t-shirt is 5ft. 6in.

 **Hi my name is Drake and the only reason I'm doing this show is because my dad is Don the host of the show and all time jerk. My mom and him got divorced because he was never home and he cares about everything other then his own family. He really didn't even consider putting me on the show, but my mom threatened to have his precious sports car taken away if he didn't put me on the show. He's concerned about his looks over everything and my mom thinks that the show is the perfect way for us to bond. Look I don't even care about the million or my dad, by my mom is making me do it as well. So basically I'm not even really a contestant. Even though my mom is forcing us to do the show I assured them that if anyone fixes the competition I'll break their bones! Bye.**

The video begins with a Latino girl who's 5ft. 3in. She has black hair and she's wearing a tan crop top with a grey helmet on her head.

 **Hey guys my name is Connie and just by seeing the helmet on my head you can guess I am a skater and not a roller skater no I am a skateboarder. I loved skateboarding ever since I was 9 it didn't go as well as I thought it would here look. She focuses the camera to a picture on her dresser with a younger looking her with a cast on her leg. Yeah I tried some professional tricks before I was ready and that happened. It took at least 3 weeks for that to heal. My parents thought I'd never skate again, but I told them that I want to domore and to avoid me getting an injury they hired a coach for me. With his help I was able to improve and even earned the name Knee Shatterer it originally was a thing people used to make fun of me, but I then turned it around into a cool name. Anyway the reason I want to participate for the million is in order to turn pro there are going to be a lot of costs for necessities. With the million it would really help and I would have some leftover money for my family. So I hope you consider me for the show and goodbye for now.**

The next clip starts a Caucasian guy with blond hair who is 5ft. 7in. he's wearing a dark green shirt.

 **Hey my name is Grey and no that's not a nickname. I am a rock climber and not a lot of people become rock climbers without trying to find yourself that's what both of my parents did and they never stopped. When I got older they started training me in parkour and put me in survival classes. At first I hated it then after a while I started to like it just like my parents and we even go on family vacations just to go hiking or rock climbing. We're even think of climbing one of the most tallest peaks for our next vacation and I know on this show people can get seriously injured. I mean did you see what Fang did to Scott I'm surprised he even healed after that. I'm willing to take the risk because if I win the million that would be amazing achievement on my part and my family is all about our competitive spirit. So I think I'd be a valuable contestant for the show and thank you for your time.**

Note: In each chapter there will be 4 auditions and believe me I still have a lot more characters and I'm not really sure if I'd actually make this into a real story because it would be to difficult for me to come up with all the challenges and the name of the Island so I hope you just enjoy the auditions.


	2. Chapter 2

Side note: I gave Don the host a son to add a bit of an interesting feel to the story and if I was to make the story I wouldn't let him win.

The camera appears to a 17 year old girl who is 5ft. 7in. She has black lipstick and a black t-shirt with an electric guitar design on it.

 **Okay so my name is Alex and the only reason I signed up to the show is because I'd like to get away from my parents. My dad is a total helicopter parent and don't get me started on my stepmom Denise. The million is just an added bonus and if I win I may just get a house or an apartment to get away from them. But I won't be keeping all of it if I win. I told a friend of mine I'd give her a quarter of the million to help her make up with her dad. You see they got into a fight when her dad bought a store and it basically is ruining their finances. So I just want to do something nice for her. Oh and before you say it yes I'm a punk rock girl that doesn't mean I have to hate everything I like to be nice to people. So people who think punk rock girls and guys have to be completely distant and inconsiderate I say give us a chance don't live up to stereotypes. Alright then I think I did pretty well for this interview so see you.**

The camera opens to a guy who is 5ft. 3in. With short black hair and a closed red jacket.

 **Hey my name is Barry and I'm a daredevil. You see my short size originally made me feel very insecure, but then I realized after taking a few gymnastics classes not by choice anyway that I learned I was very limber and with my short size it often helped me do some pretty cool stuff. I then started doing things to the extreme and I loved it. There's always a rush when ever I do something like that. Just like any other daredevil I haven't gone without my injuries. I've broken at least 5 bones don't ask which ones and I think I had a concussion but I don't remember if I did. After seeing all the stuff on previous seasons of the show it's like the ultimate daredevil challenge and I want to join in and have some fun. So I hope you like me and I thank you for your time.**

The camera opens to a girl who is 6ft. Tall who has wavy brown hair with light brown highlights and she's wearing a magenta tank top.

 **Hey my name is Hannah and I have to admit I'm already rich and I really don't need the million you see I'm a bit of a different rich girl. I don't have a diet, I don't hang out with rich stuck up brats I prefer normal kids, and I have a best friend who hasn't really had the best life named Kiera who can teach you a lot about street smarts. The only reason I'm going on this show is to prove everyone who knows me that I am not a stuck up rich girl plus it would be nice to make some new friends I always like making friends. I mean you wouldn't believe how some of these people talk "oh my dear why are your elbows not straight that's not very lady like" or "Madame your mother has prepared a kale smoothie with extra vitamins" I hate kale and my elbows can be in whatever position they want. So it would be nice to have a break from all these rich people without needing to sneak out through my balcony. I hope you enjoyed my interview and help me out of this place.**

The camera now has a guy who's about 5ft. 7in. with a white hoodie with his hood up and a small tuff of blonde hair outside of his hood while wearing a white shirt.

 **Hey my name is Mitchell and as you can see from my clothes white is my favorite color. A girl with black hair comes inside. Brianna I'm doing my interview what do you want? I came in here to prevent you from looking like a fool so I'm going to take off your hood. She jumps on him. Don't take off my hood! The camera cuts and come back with him still having his hood on and his sister has an ice pack on her left eye. Sorry about that Bri. You know what I should have known not to try to take off your hood you always go beserk when someone tries to do it. Now why don't you go on the couch and relax yourself. Yeah okay. She leaves the room. Okay now where was I? Oh right my name is Mitchell and I as you can see have a strange obsession with keeping this hood on I even sleep with it on. Anyway down to the point I am a professional Prankster, but I only do pranks that involve stealth. Like one time I gave my math teacher a hug and the end of sophomore year, but really I put a dye pack in both his desk drawer, his pants, and lastly his chair. I saw him at the grocery store a couple days later with with wearing gloves and using anything to cover his face. Some have even called me a stealth artist others call me a menace, but hey I love what I do. The show is going be a lot of fun and I can't wait to get into some trouble. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

A girl who is 5ft. 5in. wearing a sky blue dress with blonde curly hair that goes down to the middle of her back.

 **Hey what up my name is Mandy and I am a singer, but I'm not as obsessed with singing like that Ella girl I wanted to punch her in the face a lot. I also just don't just sing I love the preforming arts I sing, dance, act, and I am a fencer. That's right sword and all. Though I do have to admit I tend to get carried away and just gloat on some of my achievements which is a major flaw for me that I'm currently working on. I have proven myself useful in most situations so I think I'll have a lot of fun and I may even enjoy making some friends. As for the million I really don't have any goals for it yet, but I may come up with something. Alright then this is me signing off eager to enjoy being on the show.**

A 5ft. 7in. African American guy with an apron and a red shirt underneath and a chef's hat with multiple with three other chefs behind him.

 **Mom is the camera on? Yeah baby it's on now speak your mind. Mom don't make this awkward. Alright my name is Leon and I am a chef as you can see. Now tell them why you want the million. Mom don't interrupt. Oh right sorry. Now I have been cooking ever since I was nine and my mom decided to teach. I enjoyed every minute and I loved it when people would enjoy my food. That's right my baby has the cooking gift. Mom no interruptions. Oh right. Now the three you see behind me are some good friends of mine who are helping make dinner for our families for a party we're having. The mom focuses the camera on them. How about you three introduce yourself? Sorry would love to, but this isn't our interview. Well excuse me for trying to give my son's friends a little attention. Mom don't get distracted. Oh right. Now I'm pretty sure that it's pretty obvious that I want to use the million to make my own restaurant. With of course my friends here as part of the staff. I know that while I'm cooking it's not good to get distracted, but this is the only time I could fit this in. Anyway I thank you for your time and I hope I can prepare some food for the other contestants when the show starts. Bye for now.**

A 5ft. 5in. girl with blonde hair in a ponytail with a tan jacket with a sky blue shirt underneath with glasses with circular lenses.

 **Hello my name is Victoria, but everyone calls me Vikki and I am an artist specifically I only tend to draw three things sunsets, food, and dragons. As you can see behind me I have a few of my paintings. The reason I want the million is because I want to get my own studio and that would cost a lot of money. You see the current room I'm in isn't my room no this is my older sister's former room I took over after she moved into her own apartment. Her room is good, but I need more of a bigger space so I can do more. You see I've actually always loved art ever since the 5th grade. I still hang around with my friends of course they're sort of my art critics, one day I dream my art would be judged by a professional art critic then I can get my name out there. This is sort of a secret, but my friend Hamish is who's opinion always matters to me. Not only is he always blunt with the truth, but he also skipped a grade so I know he's smart as well. I probably would have never met him if he wasn't so smart and he got put in my classroom. He voice starts to get a little nervous. Okay before any of you ask I don't like him like that we've always been mutual friends that's it okay. I should stop talking now bye.**

A 6ft. 1in. guy with black hair and wearing a jersey with the number 16 on it in blue writing.

 **Hey my name is Xander and I was actually kinda skeptical at doing this interview because I've watched every episode of the shows previous episode and I seen people get injured where it hurts and sometimes is permanently damaged for the rest of their lives. I mean did you see what happened to Ezekiel he's a freaking mutant, Owen had to get braces one time, and DJ got into a lot of accidents that harmed animals that I actually think was too strange to just be a coincidence all those times. My mother actually persuaded me into to doing this because she thinks with my experience playing basketball that I could be athletic enough to handle the challenges. I mean if I get the million and somehow make it off the show in one piece that would be both lucky and awesome. Though I don't know what exactly I'd use it for probably my college funds though I may get a basketball scholarship so I'd be able to keep more and I may be able to get whatever else I can think about later. I really am useful when it comes to a physical challenge and my lap time is 11.3 so I do run fast. I just don't know about the show parts of my head are saying it's going to be fun, but the the other parts are screaming don't do it it will the worst mistake you make. So I know this interview isn't that convincing, but I would like to get on the show so I have to say bye before I change my mind. Goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

The first two are my OCs after that there will be old characters with a teammate that already exists or I created. That's sort of a new thing you see if I did make the story returning characters would have a teammate and if either of them were eliminated they both are eliminated and if one gains immunity they both gain immunity. 

The camera opens to a 5ft. 6in. African American girl wearing a jean jacket with a white shirt underneath with brown hair cut short so it barely even touches her shoulders.

 **Hey my name is Charlotte and I am training to be a police officer and I'm going on this show to prove to my family that I am not crazy for wanting to be a police officer. You see they want to me to become a cosmetologist because I did get my license, but I think police work is much more rewarding. I've seen all the physical challenges that are on the show and I am known for my flexibility so I think that this show is my chance to prove to my family that I can handle myself. Plus I'm also a social girl I tend to make friends with people, but only good people if someone like Heather or maybe Courtney she's a bit of a mixed opinion in my book. Anyway let's just say I'm not the best person to be around someone like that. I always care about my family and my friends are always treated like family around me, but cross me and you're my enemy for life! Bye.**

A Latino guy who is 5ft. 4in. wearing a white plain t-shirt with a shirt pocket on the right side of his shirt.

 **He starts talking with one of those voices which sounds condescending and like he really doesn't care. Hey my name is Robert and I am being forced to do this interview. A female woman's voice spoke behind his door. Are you doing the interview mi hijo? Yes mom. Good now sound good. As you can see my mom barricaded the door so I can't leave. You know you're not very quiet. Good then even you know you're acting crazy. You call it crazy, but at least this will get you out of this house. It's not like I'm moving it's probably just some crummy summer camp. So what at least you're going to be out of here. I was out of here when I was in college. And now you aren't. Mom I'm just on summer break. Yes, but I can't stand that you're always here you need to get out here. You know a normal parent would try something less extreme. The show isn't that dangerous. That's what you think. Just be quiet talk to the camera and talk less to me. Fine I went to college to pursue a medical degree. I've always liked helping people and I think by being a doctor that's the best I could do. I don't really see the point of going on the show there is like a one in a million chance of winning the million. Sweetheart don't put yourself down like that. Mom if you're forcing me to the interview talk less. You have your father's temper. He puts his fingers on his head and tilts his head down with an annoyed look and a slight sigh. I heard that sigh. Look I talked to the camera so can you just open the door. Fine I'll move the dresser. Behind the door you hear the sound of her grunting. Uh mi hijo I can't move he dresser. His face then has a mix of both nervousness and panic. What do you mean you can't move it you know I get claustrophobic!? You were acting fine I thought you got over it. No, I didn't I only get scared if I'm really trapped I didn't know I was though! Calm down let me try something. You hear more grunting and you hear a loud crash. Alright I got the dresser away from the door. He opens the door quickly and runs out of it. Wait there's broken pieces of wood- You hear a very loud scream. on the ground. The camera cuts.**

This first returning teams to make an appearance is some strange cases this is one of my first strange ideas for this story. So without further adieu I present the survivalist couple Izzy and Dave. (from Pahkitiew island)

 **Hi I'm Izzy and I'm Dave and I know what you're thinking how did the insecure loser become a survivalist and end up with Izzy. Oh I love it when you tell this story Dave. So do I. Now after Chris and the others left me on the island filled destructive killer robots I needed to survive for the time I was there. Luckily Chris had a house on the island filled with delicious food and of course the robots were still crazy so I had to destroy them and man did that feel good. It wasn't until a week later that my parents came with a rescue chopper. Something changed in me though on that shirt time and I became different better. I then signed up to be on a lot of survivalist competitions and shows and on one of them I was lucky enough to meet Izzy. Izzy then loudly says. And we've been together ever since! People say that she's crazy, but what can I say crazy is now fun for me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to have some fun with Izzy tonight. Yes let's go have a blast! You heard her I'm out.**

The next person to appear is Courtney and a girl who is 5ft. 5in with brown hair and freckles and she's wearing a black shirt.

 **As you all know who am my name is Courtney and this person right next to me is one of my friends who I recently reconnected with. Hello there my name Avery and just like Courtney I was a C.I.T. It's how we met. You see after camp Courtney and myself lost touch and I recently got out of a friendship with my so called backstabbing best friend. So I decided to reconnect with one of my old friends. And I was the first on her list. I couldn't have been more happy to get her call. I was thinking of talking to her anyway. You see I've been told by others that I have been less sociable with my "pushey nature" so agreed to reconnect with Avery and what's really weird is apparently we both grew up in the same hometown. So we got together and became good friends again and when Courtney was approached to join the show we took this as an opportunity to show people that we are good friends. I've also know that Courtney has a bit of a bad track record when it comes to the show so I've been coaching her to act more good and less evil. Oh come on I wasn't that bad. Do I need to show the clips I gathered again? No. Good we thank you for this interview and we can't wait to crush our opponents.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't been adding more stuff my school came back early so I didn't really have a lot of time. 

The camera opens to Lawshawna and her friend Jasmine. (Who appeared in that one episode, not the one from Pahkiteiw they are completely different people.)

 **Hey everyone I'm Lawshawna and this my girl Jasmine. Hello nice to be in a real audition this time. It wasn't an audition last time. Well it would have been nice to know that. They probably told you, but you got caught up in the moment it's one of your flaws. That shouldn't matter anymore so just forget about it because now here we are doing a real one. Yeah I'll just forget I got embarrassed on international television. Girl this is your chance to shine you wanted to be on the show and when I was offered the chance I knew to take you. Yeah you're right I am going to stand tall and dominate my opponents. Now that's the right attitude. Now how about you take a deep breath and speak to the camera. Alright then I am Jasmine and I already told everyone last time I like to act and I am a good person who has good friends like Lawshawna here. If you let me on this show I'll make sure to prove myself this is my time to shine. Now that's the Jazz I know. We thank you for your time and we'll see you on the show.**

The camera opens up to Beth and next to her is a girl with brown hair about 5ft. 3in. and freckles wearing a pink shirt with a purple tulip on it.

 **Hey as you all know my name is Beth and I'm Trish. I decided to sign up for the competition because I realized I wasn't on the show enough I mean I was on for only for the first two seasons. So when I was approached to do the show I knew I had to sign up immediately. I originally wanted to do it with Lindsey, but sadly she already has a teammate. So I went with one of my other friends Trish was my obvious next choice. Yeah you see I met up with Beth a while back and we hit it off. We had a lot of fun together and when she and Brady couldn't hang out she hung out with me. Trish became like a sister to me. Beth has been probably one of my best friends to, well probably one of my only friends because just like her my social life hasn't been the best. The show helped me make so many friends and I'm sure Trish will make friends to because she's a really nice person. Thanks for that Beth I hope that will come true. I know it will just you wait you'll have some good friends after this. Well this is goodbye for now.**

The next team is a team some people may have mixed opinions about, but you have to have villains Alejandro and Heather.

 **Hello everyone glad to see us. Of course they are we're the best on the show. Yes of course we are. Now as you all know Heather and I have become a couple. With our combined evil we will conquer the competition. So everyone better watch out because we will make them all pay. The million deserves to be in my I mean our possession. Each time robbed of it by those idiots. Well this time with our combined efforts we will be guaranteed victory. You better hope so pal otherwise we are done! Oh I love it when you have that fire Heather. And I love it when you talk all dark. Well then let's eliminate the competition by any means necessary. They then start to make out. The camera cuts.**

The next team I may have taken a bit of a strange choice with so I hope you like them Ezekiel and Dakota.

 **Hey everyone I'm Dakota and I'm Ezekiel. I know what you're wondering how are we like this. Well as you all know we were mutated by Chris and his show. After the show me being giant well wasn't the best thing. So after asking my dad if he could find a cure he did everything he could. I just didn't want to be cured I wanted all the mutants to be cured. So my dad hired a team of the most brilliant scientists to help develop this it was there that I met Ezekiel. After some tests they were able to create the best cure they could create. When all the mutants were injected their appearances didn't change, but they became less savage like and it even fixed Ezekiel's brain. Yeah so know I can talk again, but just like the others my appearance didn't change you known except my hair which is growing back. As for me my appearance didn't change either, but I can control my size so one second I could be a giant the next I could be normal me. The green hair and the orange skin still stayed though. It's because of Dakota my life is now back on track. She has done so much for me even after I was changed a little back to normal. Dakota decided to help me get my GED because my parents weren't the best teachers. They aren't even the best people because they didn't seem to care about me after I left for World Tour. Basically i dropped all contact with them. Dakota even has been teaching me proper manners and Sam actually comes over whenever he can and he is a really good friend. Ezekiel is like he's part of my family, but Sam is the best boyfriend I could have daddy didn't approve of him at first they have an okay relationship now. Sam has not only been a good friend to Ezekiel, but he's basically teaching me how to act like a normal person so even though going on the show may have had its side effects our lives are pretty great now. I can do nothing, but agree with that. Now we can't wait to see you on the show.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Okay I may be only able to do this on weekends now that school came back, but I'll try sometimes I'm actually almost done I got 9 people left. After this chapter I'll do the last five and as I said before I don't think I'll make a real story for this hope you like my people.)

The first person to appear is Trent and next to him is a girl who is 5ft. 5in. with blonde hair put into a ponytail and blue eyes.

 **Hey I'm Trent and this is my girlfriend Dani. Hi nice to be here. As all of you know I am not the best person on this show. Yeah I remember what you were like in season 2 you keep using the number 9 a lot. Okay yeah don't worry I've completely got over Gwen I'm all about you now. And I'm happy for you, but what if she's there you don't think that you may have some feelings return. Don't worry after I saw how her relationship with Duncan went I felt at peace with it. Good now I feel really happy that we can do this with each other. Of course now how about we go enjoy that date I set up. Oh thanks goodbye for now while she says that see does a small wave.**

(I added this because I thought it would be both funny and weird.)

The next people to appear is none other then the egotistical jerk Chris McLean and his friend Chef Hatchet.

 **Chef talks first. Hello you know me Chris and I are not going to be hosts because we were fired because they wanted someone younger which is why they hired Don. Don't you mention that name around me. Chris is still mad that he lost his job. That is my show not his. The only reason we agreed to be contestants is because the network said if we make it when they do the merge we'd get our jobs back. And we will get them back! Chris get your butt out of the bathroom and get over here. I'm doing my hair. Chris has started to get a little more angry because he doesn't get paid by the network. Chef then talks more quietly. I've been doing this job for a long time and I've been lying to Chris they fired him because he's a in their words not mine "an inconsiderate jerk who cares little for the safety of others." They really only gave the deal because they knew he wouldn't succeed. As for me I still work for them and when Chris is eliminated I become Don's co-host. I'm sorry to do that to Chris, but I have to be on the network's side on this one. Chef are you still doing the interview? No, I finished a couple minutes ago. The camera cuts.**

The next people to appear I just couldn't resist to put them in Sierra and Cody.

 **Hey everyone it's me the number one Total Drama fan with me is Cody. Hey. We were selected to be in the new season. A minute after getting that message Sierra called me and asked me to be her teammate. I have to admit I was a little hesitant, but after Sierra did so much for me like save me from being eaten by a shark or torn apart by baboons. I decided it would be nice to have her join me on one promise. Sierra do you want to tell them? Oh sure Cody said I could join him if I acted less like a stalker and to not over react when Cody is around or talking to other girls. What happens if you break that deal? I don't get to go on vacation with you. And? I don't get to be your girlfriend. Yeah that's right if Sierra acts more normal I'd be happy for her to be my girlfriend. If not I'd still like to be friends with her. Don't worry Cody I'll be totally normal for you. Alright then we'll see you on the show.**

The next people to appear is a bit of a funny choice Lindsey and next to her is a boy with brown hair and he's wearing a green shirt with tan short sleeves blue eyes.

 **Hey everyone it's me Lindsey and next to me is my friend Kale. We met when I signed up to be model. We instantly became good friends. We eventually did everything together even hanging out with our friends. Beth told me that Kale is a good friend for me. My friendship with Lindsey was rocky people kept saying that we were dating, but she's dating I forget what his name is but he wears unattractive sweat bands. We kept trying to tell everyone we were not dating it didn't go to well the paparazzi kept ambushing us so we "broke up" to get them off our back. No wonder why celebrities break up all the time the paparazzi and the fans are just too annoying. Kale and I are still really good friends and I was even happy that Beth signed up for the competition. I would have asked her, but I already asked Kale and it's hard to say no to him. I really hope I get to be good friends with her friend I forgot what her name is though. Well we can't wait to be there on the show.**


	7. Chapter 7

This will be my last part of this little series I've made I've really enjoyed doing it though I would have liked finishing it before school came back then it already would have been done, but as I said this is the last part and I won't be making it into a story as I've said many times. 

The first people to appear is Lightning and next to him is a girl who has puffs on each side of her head and she's wearing a pink top and she doesn't look happy.

 **As you all know me I'm Lightning and this lameo next to me is my loser sister Candi. How dare you say that I can't believe that I'm even doing this. Well you should be happy sis cause you get to do the show with the best. Shut your mouth you idiotic loudmouth. Oh you're calling me names alright how about I call you names in return. Typical your head is too thick for you to come up with something on your own. I hate that Pops and Mama are making us doing this show. I don't see the point we'll always hate each which is why I took mama's side on the divorce. Oh please it was pops who you should have supported. Really you two are so a like two egotistical jerks. How dare you call me that! Oh please you always refer to yourself as Lightning and pops didn't even acknowledge you when Chris set up that video thing. That's because he was addressing his fans. You know what Rudolph I'm out of here you can go fall down a cliff for all I care. Don't you call me Rudolph my name is Lightning. No you're name is Rudolph the sooner you drop this whole ego thing I'll start respecting you again. She leaves. Pfft whatever as if I care what she thinks it's all about Lightning.**

 **The camera cuts.**

The next people you may like Geoff and Bridgette.

 **Hey everyone we're back on the show. Geoff and I decided that we spent a lot of time apart in the Ridonculous Race. So I when we got the chance Bridge and I couldn't do anything, but accept. And now that this is happening I can't wait to see how this new host is like. Don't worry Don is good and he's less of a jerk then Chris was. That sounds very reassuring. I guarantee that you'll have loads of fun, but as long as I'm with you Bridge I'll have more fun than with anyone else. Oh Geoff thank you. They then begin to make out like crazy and the camera cuts.**

The next people to appear is Gwen and next to her is a guy with black hair with a small red spikes in a bowl like hair style with his bangs covering the left side of his forehead.

 **Hey everyone Gwen here with my boyfriend Hall who actually was happy to join me on the show. Hey there I'm glad I get to do this with Gwen. She was actually one of my best friends before we decided to be more then friends. I have to say he's a huge step up from both Trent and Duncan even if I still keep in touch with Trent. Hall and I have been dating for awhile and I have to say it's been better then I thought. Gwen has been a great girlfriend I mean we have a lot in common I don't know why didn't try. We're both vegetarians, we both still dress like goths, and we both like the environment. I have to say though if I see either of Gwen's exes it may be a little uncomfortable. Well Trent is there, but we're just friends now and as for Duncan that jerk is still inside of prison for blowing up Chris's house. I still can't believe he did that I know he was starting to look nicer, but man he went too far on that choice to make people think he was bad. Yeah I'm so glad I'll never see him again. Alright Gwen I think we need to go out date starts soon. Oh alright I'll see you on the show.**

These next people I thought bringing in because it was sad that they didn't get eliminated on the non-elimination episode and get eliminated the next episode so here they are from The Ridonculous Race The Vegans Laurie and Miles.

 **Hey everyone as you know last season we did the most unspeakable thing that a vegan could do eat meat. Many of our friends stopped talking to us because of that. Most of them said and I quote " You care more about money then you care about your integrity." They were totally right so we decided to give the show another chance and if we're given another chance we'll choose our integrity over money. The two of us both have a hatred for Don now, but we'll try to conceal our feelings of hatred for now that is. They both start to maniacally laugh and the camera cuts.**

The next two people to appear is Ellody one of the girls from the Brainac team that looks a lot like Courtney and next to her is a guy who is 6ft. 1in. with brown hair wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket with red pockets and inside of the hood is also red.

 **Hello everyone I am Ellody and next to me is a good friend of mine named Trey. I'm not doing the show with Mary because that traitor has decided that her research is more important then our friendship. So Ellie turned to one of her closest friends me. Trey has been very supportive in helping me through this time. Hey I've done what I can for the people in my life. I know you have and I remember you in seventh grade and you were a little guy. Oh yeah I remember that I even still have a picture when I looked like that. He pulls a picture on his phone of a kid with braces with blonde bowl haircut covering his whole head. Back then I was only 5ft. 3in. After facing a lot of bullying I decided to change my image so basically I went to the gym and had protein shakes and did everything I could to be better. At first it was difficult for me to adjust, but after a while I got used to it. He grew taller and more buff and eventually he became more confident. People eventually tried to make me join the football team or something lame like that and everyone was surprised that I was pursuing a career in science and more specifically engineering. Trey has always been different and both of our talents have been recognized by universities. Also Ellie what did we go over. Oh right do less numbers and just do it. Good. A phone goes off. Trey picks it up. Mom why are you calling I'm doing an interview? Ellie I'll go take this out into the hall. He leaves the room. Oh thank goodness he's gone I've been wanting to say this for a long time. I'm afraid to say this though to his face I like Trey like him more then a friend so I called his mom so she could distract him long enough to say that. To tell the truth I liked him even before he changed his appearance. Oh I hear him coming. Trey comes back inside. Just as he sits down Ellody's phone goes off. Oh my dad I have to take this. She goes out the door. Alright good she's gone now I wanted to say that I like Ellody. She was one of the two reasons I changed myself the other was the bullying. I think this show can be my chance to tell her how I feel. Oh she's coming back. Hey you alright. Yeah I'm fine so are we done with the interview now? Yeah I guess so come on let's go. The camera cuts.**

Okay some final notes for my story the Ellody and Trey interview was very long because they'd be like the Carrie and Devin of the show. I hope you like all the characters I made and like I keep saying I won't be making this into a story. I had a lot of fun making this and goodbye. 


	8. Chapter 8

If anyone finds this I've changed my mind and my audition tape characters have been put in a story called Total Drama Throwback Island


End file.
